


Taking What's Mine and Leaving

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Hetalia) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leaving Home, M/M, Sweet, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have a disagreement. This leads to a fight. Will they ever make up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic contains vulgar language. Be warned!  
> The characters may be a little OOC, sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“Alfred! Alfred! Alfred, get your bloody ares back here you scoundrel!” Arthur cried from the upstairs of the house.

Alfred was downstairs and groaned at the sound of Arthur's voice. “What do you f****** want this time Arthur?” Alfred asked while rolling his eyes.

“You twat! I'm so sick of you!” Arthur fumed as he stomped down the stairs of the house they shared, “You're so lazy! You're such a lazy, fat, stupid, schmuck!”

“Ya, and you aren’t?” Alfred yelled back.

“That's it! Arthur yelled, “I'm leaving!”

“Fine, I didn't want you here anyway!” Alfred humphed.

Arthur puffed his cheeks, humphed and stormed out of the house. Alfred sighed, held his head in his hands, and picked up the phone to call his brother for advice.

* * *

 

Arthur walked away from the house and towards the park where he could clear his thoughts. Once at the park, he sat on a bench and took some deep breaths. “He can be such a bloody wanker…” Arthur mumbled holding his head in his hands.

“Asa-san? Are you alright?” a voice cut through Arthur thoughts.

“Kiku? Is that you?” Arthur asked, not looking up from his crouched position.

“Hai Asa-san, it's me. May I sit next to you?” Kiku asked. Arthur nodded and Kiku proceeded to sit next to him. “Pochi says hello and not to cry.” Kiku said as he picked his dog up and place him next to Arthur. Arthur uncurled and watched as the dog climbed up and made itself comfy on his lap. He gave a small smile and pet the tiny creature.

“Asa-san, what's troubling you? Is it Alfred-san?” Kiku asked as Arthur’s eyes darkened at the mention of Alfred.

“Yes it's Alfred... It's always Alfred…” Arthur spat, “He's such a bloody wanker. He can be so incompetent.”

“I'm sure he means well…” Kiku begin before Arthur cut him off.

“If he means well he's got a funny way of showing it. I can't even remember the last time he told me he loved me!” Arthur spat. 

Kiku sighed, “I'm sure Alfred-san loves you very much. You guys are just going through a rough patch in your relationship.”

“Maybe…” Arthur sighed.

“You should breathe and then go back home. I'm sure you miss Alfred-san and I'm sure Alfred-san misses you too.” Kiku said.

“Okay, maybe…” Arthur said as he tried to relax.

* * *

 

“Hey, Mattie?” Alfred said over the phone.

“Hello Alfred. You usually don't call me unless something bad happens. What's up, are you alright?” Matthew asked. 

“Ugh, it's Arthur.” Alfred sighed.

Another sigh was heard over the phone, “What happened this time Alfred?” Matthew asked.

Are there can just be such a stupid f****** jerk! Alfred cried into the phone.

“I'm sure it's not that bad.” Matthew said.

“It is bad!Arthur is just so annoying!” Alfred cried.

Alfred, you love him don't you? Matthew asked.

“Yeah, I guess I do…” Alfred said.

“Then you should tell him that. If you love him you should tell him that.” Matthew said, shaking his head though Alfred could see him.

“Yeah, but he'll be all mad at me... I'm not even sure he loves me…” Alfred sighed.

“I'm sure he loves you very much. Just keep your head up and tell him you love him when he comes home.: Matthew said and smiled, but once again, Alfred couldn't see him.

“Okay. Thanks for the advice Mattie.” Alfred smiled.

“Hey I'm always here for you if you need me. We're brothers, we're there for each other.” Matthew said cheerfully.

Alfred thanked him and hung up. “How am I going to tell him I love him?” he asked aloud to no one in particular. When an idea popped into his head he smiled and said his plan into motion.

* * *

 

When Arthur returned home from the park he was greeted with the sight of Alfred sitting on the couch with several bags beside him. “Where are you going?” Arthur asked.

Alfred looked up at him, “I'm leaving. I love you but I'm leaving.”

Arthur was stunned, absolutely stunned. “You... You're... Leaving!” Arthur shouted, “Why?”

“Because we both need some space. We need some space from each other. I love you, but we both need some space.” Alfred said while standing up and grabbing a bag.

“Why? Why are you leaving me?” Arthur asked.

Alfred shrugged before saying, “I'm taking what's mine and leaving.”

“What? Hey! Put me down!” Arthur cried as Alfred laughed and picked Arthur.

“Ha! No, I'm taking what's mine and leaving.” Alfred grinned, “I love you Arthur!”

“I love you to Alfred!” Arthur smiled and laughed as they shared a long hug.

_ I love you and they sealed it with a kiss.  _


End file.
